


Boy, I Invented You

by alittlebriton



Series: Shadowhunters Codas [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Coda, Episode: s03e12 Original Sin, Established Relationship, Flirting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebriton/pseuds/alittlebriton
Summary: “Why do you always have such complicated clothing,” Alec groused. “Even your workout clothes have ties and buttons. How secure do they need to be?”“Well,” Magnus said, sounding a little out of breath as Alec grazed the line of his cock with the back of his knuckles, “I need to have some protection from Shadowhunters ripping them off me while trying to teach me things I already know.”Alec rolled his eyes. “You knew exactly what you were doing when you started flirting with me.”Yup, it's that missing scene. Because why not.





	Boy, I Invented You

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut for my fellow smut soldiers, in particular @ohfreckle. Thank you so much to my lovely beta, @LadyOxymoron.
> 
> I thought about having them make soft love, and I thought about having them have rough sex up against a pillar and instead, they flirted and flirted and had weirdly competitive sex instead.

He trusted Magnus would catch up with him by the time he got to the end of the corridor, and true enough, it was only a few seconds before he heard Magnus speed up behind him. Alec failed to hide a grin when fingers curled into his waistband.

“Gonna have to be quicker on your feet,” was all he said before lunging for the stairs and taking them two at a time, laughing back at Magnus’ irate face.

“I thought perhaps we were done with me chasing you,” Magnus grumbled as he followed close behind and Alec felt him kick at his ankle and went with it, careening into the wall and knocking a picture askew.

“You did say you were ok with effort,” he managed to say before Magnus fisted his hand in his t-shirt and pulled him into a searing kiss that rocked him on his heels, stumbling over his feet.

“Bedroom,” he insisted against Magnus’ mouth and then ignored his own advice to press his thumbs to Magnus’ hipbones and squeezing.

“It’s your day off.” Magnus moves his mouth to lick at his Deflect rune and Alec shuddered. He heard faint footsteps.

“Doesn’t mean anyone wants to see their boss naked in the office,” he said sensibly and Magnus made a small moue, pulling back to look at him before rolling his eyes and pulling him towards his bedroom. He felt a little giddy with the movement, the fact Magnus wanted him this badly in return. He’d thought his day off was going to go differently: a late morning, a slow fuck on Magnus’ silk sheets and brunch at the diner down the street. His craving frustrated when Magnus had slipped from his embrace in bed; it had returned with the pounding of his blood as they sparred, amplified by how Magnus danced with both feet and words.

His door was unlocked and his room smelled a little musty, but he barely had time to think about that before Magnus’ hands were back on his clothes, pulling his top off over his head. “Someone’s eager.”

“I meant it. You’re cute when you’re serious.” Magnus went back to laving at Alec’s neck and he let his head thud back against the door.

“I’m not cute when I’m not serious?” It was hard to concentrate on things that weren’t Magnus’ tongue or quick fingers edging into the waistband of his briefs.

“I don’t know, I haven’t had the opportunity to find out.”

Alec laughed and then pinched Magnus’ nipple through the fabric of his tank top. “Hey.”

Magnus pulled back and smirked at him. God, he had an infuriating mouth.

“My severe Shadowhunter.” He trailed a finger down Alec’s nose and he tried to follow it with his eyes. “My frowny panda.”

“No,” Alec said immediately, frowning anyway despite Magnus’ gleeful laughter, so he picked Magnus up and threw him on the bed. He landed with a soft ‘oof’ which made Alec laugh as well as he leaned over him, prowling up Magnus’ body. He yanked at Magnus’ flimsy tank top until Magnus rolled up and let him strip it off his body, and then both of them attacked Magnus’ pants.

“Why do you always have such complicated clothing,” Alec groused. “Even your workout clothes have ties and buttons. How secure do they need to be?”

“Well,” Magnus said, sounding a little out of breath as Alec grazed the line of his cock with the back of his knuckles, “I need to have some protection from Shadowhunters ripping them off me while trying to teach me things I already know.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “You knew exactly what you were doing when you started flirting with me.” He dragged Magnus’ pants off and then settled back over him, pressing him down against the bed. Magnus liked it when Alec was rougher - well, he liked it before and Alec wasn’t going to assume that had changed since Magnus returned.

Magnus raised his eyebrows, looking comfortable, the only outward sign he was affected his darkened eyes and the tenting of his underwear, pressing up into Alec’s belly.

“I used to flirt with you all the time, Alexander. In this very building in fact. It made you leave rooms. You’re telling me that suddenly you can’t control yourself?”

“No,” Alec smirked at him, brushing the tips of his fingers over Magnus’ collarbone and making him shiver. “I’m saying your flirting always made me want to press you up against the nearest wall. But I was mostly having a crisis then so I kept finding reasons not to.”

“You almost got married to a woman. As deterrents go, it was a bit extreme.”

“You bring out extreme reactions in me.” Alec rolled his hips against Magnus and watched as he gratifyingly closed his eyes. “As you can feel.”

“Mostly I can feel you still dressed,” Magnus pointed out and Alec rolled off him, bending down to pull his laces free with sure strokes. His boots made a small thud as he dropped them, and Magnus curled up behind him, pressing his chest to Alec’s back.

“I might be conditioned to associate that noise with you getting naked,” he said, running his hand over Alec’s abs to flex his fingers in his chest hair as Alec twisted back, shoving both his sweats and briefs off at once.

“Yeah? That explains why you pounced on me in the hallway the other day.” He bent his head to start kissing his way down Magnus’ chest, catching a peaked nipple in his teeth. Magnus swore in a language Alec didn’t know and gripped his hair hard.

“I didn’t _pounce_.”

Alec raised his head and then raised his eyebrows slowly, very clearly remembering the night in question, when he hadn’t even gotten his pants off before Magnus had swung him over the arm of the couch. When he’d tried to get up on wobbly legs he’d gotten tangled in his own trousers and had fallen over, narrowly missing the coffee table. Magnus had cried he’d laughed so hard.

Magnus looked at him now, saw the memory in his face and sighed, his lips twitching.

“Don’t you dare,” warned Alec, and let him abruptly go, pushing himself back to his feet to look down at him. He was always so beautiful like this, laid out on any bed (and, rather memorably, the living room rug), all smooth skin and quick movements like a wild animal, ready for any move Alec would make. He leaned over to wrench open the drawer of his dresser and throw lube on the bed, grabbing his spare stele too. A quick soundless rune on the wall was all he needed.

“Confident,” Magnus commented, and Alec looked back over his shoulder to where Magnus was scratching his fingernails over his chest, his hips undulating every time he ran them over his nipples.

“Last time we ended up in my bedroom, someone tried to high-five me the day after,” Alec glared at him as if it was his fault. Which it was. Magnus was very, very vocal when it came to his pleasure, something Alec adored but perhaps was best kept private.

“Was it Jace?” Magnus looked like he was trying not to laugh again.

“…Isabelle,” Alec admitted in an embarrassed voice and launched himself at Magnus when he threw his head back and gave in to laughter, pressing his mouth to the long column of Magnus’ throat to feel the rumble of it underneath his lips. He bit softly at his Adam’s Apple and then licked at the hollow at the base of his throat, feeling salt burst on his tongue.

“I didn’t hear any - ah! – complaints at the time.” Magnus hooked a finger in his briefs and yanked them down, freeing his own erection, urging Alec lower with his hand.

“Still trying to manhandle me? Thought we left the competition in the training room.” Alec grinned, ducking Magnus’ insistent palm and biting his side instead. Magnus tried to twist away but Alec held him firmly, using the movement of his body to grind down against Magnus’ thigh. Magnus grunted, trying to throw him off, but Alec trapped his wrist underneath his own body and held the other one against the mattress, leaning on him. If Magnus really wanted to break free he could – he’d just proved that – but the last thing Alec wanted to do was treat Magnus delicately.

He watched the tension in Magnus’ shoulders ease a little.

“Raziel, you’re beautiful,” Alec told him and rolled them both so Magnus was sprawled on top of him, Alec clutching him into a kiss that was edging into messy as Alec slid his leg between Magnus’ and felt him grind down to get friction on his cock. He grappled for the lube and flipped the cap open, spilling it over his fingers and a bit of the bed in his haste.

“Raise up for me,” he suggested, and Magnus did as he was asked, lifting his ass so Alec could rub his slick fingers up the crease of him and around his hole as it fluttered under his touch. Alec concentrated on the expression on Magnus’ face and the feeling of his skin under his fingertips. There was a different kind of tension in his body now, the kind that reminds Alec of a bowstring strung just an edge too tight.

“And sit back,” he murmured, watching as Magnus closed his eyes and made a small, satisfied noise when his fingers breached him, letting Magnus rock up and down a few times before he added a second. Magnus made a low moan at that and Alec grinned at him when he cracked his eyes open.

“Just like that. Want you to fuck yourself back on my fingers. Open yourself up for me.” Magnus shuddered and pushed himself back further onto Alec’s hand, hips rising to rub his cock on his thigh, the tip kissing wet marks on Alec’s skin. It never failed to tighten his chest, the way Magnus embraced however Alec wanted to have sex, the way he’d tell him with no shame what he wanted. Some days Alec didn’t even need to ask - he could just tell by the slope of Magnus’ shoulders or the spark in his eyes.

“Love your fingers,” Magnus said. “But there should be more of them in me.”

“So greedy.” Alec dropped a kiss on his mouth and then turned his attention to the hinge of his jaw and his earlobe, sucking it between his teeth. Magnus hummed in agreement, shoving himself back roughly as if to prove his point, his hum turning into a hiccup when Alec pushed a third finger inside of him and twisted. His wrist was beginning to ache because of the angle of his arm but there was no way he was stopping, not when Magnus was making those noises, half-slurred moans and sighs that caught in his throat when Alec flexed his fingers deeper.

“Magnus,” he breathed, awed, and then bucked up as he felt Magnus’ hand curl around him, his thumb sliding over the head of his cock. He’d been so entranced with the pleasure flitting across Magnus’ face he’d forgotten his own arousal, but Magnus’ touch made it flare up, a sudden tugging ache in his stomach.

“C’mon Alexander. Want to feel you.”

“Yeah?” He asked, rolling his hips and making both of them moan when it drove his fingers deeper.

“Think you can come before me?”

Magnus opened his eyes and grinned, that wonderful piratical smile where he showed all his teeth and Alec’s breath caught in his throat.

“Maybe the challenge is to get me to beg for it.”

“You’ve never begged for anything your whole life,” Alec scoffed as he gently dislodged Magnus from his lap and turned him so he was on his hands and knees on the bed, Alec standing behind him, willing his legs to work.

“But I guess if you want it so bad, you can fuck yourself on my dick.” He pulled Magnus’ hips back and spread his ass cheeks to allow the tip of his cock to catch at Magnus’ stretched-out hole. Magnus made a strangled noise and chased his cock with his body.

“Like I said,” Alec continued, slapping Magnus’ ass lightly. “Greedy.”

“Oh, shut up and give it to me.”

He smirked. “Your wish....”

Magnus cried out loudly and Alec thanked his foresight to have drawn that rune when he steadied Magnus and pushed in in one fluid stroke, not stopping until he was buried to the balls in the gripping heat of Magnus’ body. He gave him a reprieve of a second before pulling out and doing it again, a startled noise punched out of him when Magnus shoved back to meet his stroke.

“If you’re going to do that,” he said and lifted his hands off Magnus’ hips, canting his hips back so the head of his cock tugged at Magnus’ rim, forcing himself to remain still. “Come on, take what you need.”

Magnus made another noise, his hand fisting in the sheets his body chasing Alec’s movement, impaling himself on Alec’s erection.

“Alexander,” he said plaintively, “fuck, you feel good, angel.”

Alec ran his nails down the sinuous curve of Magnus’ spine as he moved, the slap of skin on skin sounding obscene among their panting breaths. It wasn’t the best position for them, Alec’s long legs making Magnus have to arch up to find the right angle. Alec could see his biceps flex as he held himself up, the corded muscles in his forearms taut as he pushed back with his whole body. It was an intoxicating sight.

He ran his hands up the back of Magnus’ thighs and watched as Magnus shuddered, his hips stuttering and losing their rhythm, grinding himself back with a soft cry.

“Need more,” Magnus said, “deeper. Come on, fuck me.” He raised one hand to slip beneath him towards his cock and Alec shifted forward, making Magnus change course to support himself so he didn’t collapse on the bed.

“Not yet,” he said as he curled over Magnus, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade. “Not yet, love, wait for it.”

Magnus hummed and reached up to grab the back of Alec’s head to hold him close, Alec’s hands grounding them both as he gripped Magnus’ hips. “Fast,” he growled and then shouted when Alec did as he asked, thrusting hard into the welcoming heat of him, plunging into him over and over.

“Like that?” Alec asked in his ear and Magnus swallowed loudly as he gasped for air, the heel of his hands slipping on the bedclothes so that they skidded up the bed. Magnus shook his head, grappling at Alec’s forearm.

“Wait, Alexander. Want to see you.”

Alec debated for a moment, not wanting to pull out, the need to take nearly making him refuse. But his love of watching Magnus come won out, and he squeezed his hip before pulling out gently. Magnus collapsed back on the bed and took a moment before rolling up on his knees, dragging Alec back into the bed with impatient noises.

He laughed and slowed down just to make Magnus more huffy with him, fixing a pillow behind his head to make himself comfortable and pulling the covers over their legs. When Magnus started reaching behind himself with a glare, Alec gave in and gestured to his dick, hard and glistening with lube.

“No need for that. Ho-”

“If you tell me to hop on...,” Magnus interrupted, straddling Alec and reaching for his cock, lining himself up.

“You’ll tell me about how you learned to ride from Napoleon or someone,” Alec finished, pulling Magnus down at the same time he slammed up, delaying Magnus’ inevitable come back by driving the breath out of them both.

“I regret everything,” Magnus moaned, steadying himself on Alec’s chest before beginning to move. Alec gripped his thighs and held on when Magnus sped up, his movements fluid and strong, his body urging Alec’s cock deeper.

“No you don’t,” Alec got out between gritted teeth.

“No, fuck, I don’t. _Alexander_ ,” Magnus’s fingers tightened in his chest hair and he fell forward when Alec planted his feet more firmly against the mattress. He leaned forward the last couple of inches to capture Alec’s mouth with his own, less a kiss and more a dirty slide of tongue into Alec’s open mouth, both of them panting against each other. Magnus tasted of salt and need, coming back to Alec’s mouth again and again as he rode him, ramming himself down on Alec’s cock with a grace that could be weaponized.

“Alec, Alec,” Magnus moaned, and batted at his chest, pulling away, his hips slowing.

“What is it? What do you need?” Alec was expecting Magnus to pull his hand to his cock to stroke him off between their bodies.

Magnus twined their fingers and slipped his tongue into Alec’s mouth for one more filthy kiss before leaning back.

“Like this. I want to ride you like this.”

He used Alec’s hand to balance himself as he adjusted his position, his knees tightening around Alec’s ribs as he reached his arms behind him to support himself on Alec’s legs, his fingers digging in to first Alec’s knees and then lower as Magnus stretched back. Alec shifted on the bed to accommodate, wincing slightly as Magnus wriggled to find the perfect position. They’d done this once before, finding the right angle for Magnus to feel Alec’s cock sweep over his prostate again and again, to reduce Magnus to nothing other than Alec’s name and his own need to come. Both then and now, it gave Alec an undeniably amazing view: the long column of Magnus’ throat as his head tipped back in pleasure, the muscles that he trained so hard to keep, the jut of his cock, demanding attention.

Alec didn’t know how he survived the long pause before Magnus started moving, the need to thrust up, into him pulling at his core. Magnus tilted his hips just a little at first, finding his balance before working his hips faster, rising up and settling down on Alec’s cock with smooth movements. Alec’s hair kept falling in his eyes and he could feel sweat stinging at  the corners but he couldn’t look away from Magnus and the way his mouth fell slack as he chased his pleasure.

Magnus reached for his cock and Alec batted his hand away. “I want you to ask me for it.”

Magnus’ eyes widened, just a little, and his cock twitched, blurting pre-come that slide down the length of him.

“So it _is_ begging you want.”    

Alec was not imagining the edge of excitement in Magnus’ voice. He clenched his teeth when Magnus tightened around him, his hips doing something complicated that seemed to cause Magnus to grip and pull on his cock as he moved into him.             

“If you want to come, you have to ask me. Come on. I know you want it.”

Magnus screwed his eyes up and shook his head stubbornly, moving his hips faster, his fingers digging into Alec’s calves. Alec trailed his fingertips into the crease of Magnus’s groin, sliding the pads of his fingers over sweat-damp skin and making Magnus shudder on top of him, his body faltering for a moment.

“Ask me. I’m not touching you without it.” Alec eyed Magnus’ erection, dripping onto Alec’s skin and matting his pubes to his skin. Flushed dark and so hard it looked painful, it was taking all his self control not to reach out for it and feel its burning heaviness in his palm.

Magnus whined and Alec bucked up, making Magnus lean back even further, moving his body with increasingly jerky motions. Alec could feel his balls tighten, sweat dripping down the curve of his ass as he raised his hips to meet every movement. Close, he was so close but he was going to make Magnus come first.

“Open your eyes and ask for it,” he commanded through gritted teeth and Magnus’ eyes flew open, dark and pleading.

“Please,” he finally sobbed, “please touch me. Make me come. Oh, _please_ , Alec.”

Alec reached out, his stomach clenching at the sound of Magnus begging, trailing his fingertips up the length of him before gripping him firmly and pulling his cock in long strokes. Magnus made an unholy strangled scream and ground himself down on Alec’s cock as he came, his cock shooting all over his own chest as he contracted around Alec. It was too much for Alec, the fluttering clench of him, and Alec let go, his own climax pulled from him with a groan as he pulsed deep inside Magnus.

Magnus’ hip slowed, stuttered weakly as he stopped striping his own skin and Alec rolled up fully to hold him, placing one hand firmly between his shoulder blades to support his weight, catching his mouth in a clumsy kiss that was probably more teeth than Magnus wanted. He sagged a little in Alec’s arms, peeling his fingers from Alec’s legs and shifted his weight forward to jerkily thread them in Alec’s hair instead, helping to angle their mouths better. When the need to breathe became a priority, Alec ducked his head to lick at Magnus’ come, drying tacky on his chest, easing forward to tip him back and licking lower, lapping up the sticky trails over his abs while watching Magnus, earning him a low groan when Magnus opened his eyes a crack.

“Devil panda,” he whispered and Alec cracked up, falling backwards and taking Magnus with him, kissing him through his smile until he was sure Magnus could taste his satisfaction. He wound his arms around Magnus, keeping him close as he softened inside him, loving the weight of him, grounding him as he caught his breath.

A trickle of warmth tickled the inside of his thigh and he twitched, making Magnus pull back in surprise, his face clearing when he realized Alec’s come was leaking out of him.

“It’s messier without magic,” Magnus said, something in his eyes fading. Alec clutched at him instinctively, wanting to close the growing distance, pulling him back down, Magnus’ necklace spilling cold across his collarbones.

“Don’t care. I like messy.” He pushed Magnus’ hair back from his face, and kissed him softly, still panting. “I like messy a lot.” 


End file.
